A Present for My Teme
by TempleAmarok
Summary: July 23 is a very important date but only Naruto remembers. When this fact drives Naruto over the edge who should come to comfort him? SasuNaru Lemon Oneshot! Inspired by a shippuden ending I saw on Youtube Cool points if you can name it!


**Temple- Hello everyone…**

**Ember- Temple are you okay? *pokes sulking Temple with stick***

**Temple- no**

**Ember- Why not?**

**Temple- I have no idea… just depressed and ready to cry**

**Ember- So go eat some damn chocolate or something; don't bug others!**

**Temple- I need to write**

**Ember- Ne? Come again?**

**Temple- Writing will stave off some of my depression**

**Disclaimor- I don't own anything**

**Ember- *frowns in confusion* okay… Most likely this will contain swearing and yaoi, Kenata-kun is here lemons.**

***SNIFFLE***

**( Ember- where did the new page break come from?)**

Naruto sat atop the Hokage monuments, his eyes darkening like a storm. The summer days would make most shinobi happy; especially when they didn't have missions or assignments. From his perch on Tsunade's newly carved face he could see all over Konoha. Unlike his partners, Sakura and Sai, Naruto was spending July 23 differently. He wasn't out swimming or hanging out with friend because he remembered. This day was special, and he always celebrated it; even after everyone else in the village had forgotten why July 23 was important.

Often Sakura or one of his other friends would ask him to hang out or at least explain his sulking but he didn't feel he needed to justify what they should already know. July 23 was important because it meant him. That boy that had brought everyone pride and hope before he left and nothing but terror and shame now seemed to be erased form everyone's memory. Tears fell down from ocean blue eyes as Naruto slammed a fist down on stone.

"Dammit Sasuke… why did you have to leave," Naruto cried.

Naruto knew the answer. Sasuke left for power to take revenge on his brother and such. Of course, as far as Naruto knew, Orochimaru was gone; killed by Sasuke's own hand. Itachi would go soon too right? Then, Sasuke could return? Somewhere deep inside Naruto knew this was a fools wish. There would always be a reason for Sasuke to not return and deep down inside Naruto was beginning to wonder if maybe one of those reasons would later be him. Would Sasuke refuse come back because of Naruto's new strength or because he had annoyed Sasuke all those years? Because he now knew Naruto was a monster?

"_Kit, stop your crying! Nothing good will ever come out of it. Go track the Uchiha down and tell him instead of crying like a childish wench up here!" _

Kyuubi's words were harsh but Naruto had long suspected that the demon was warming up to him. Naruto tried to stop but the harder he tried the more he felt like he was going to drown. Naruto suddenly stood on shaky legs and leapt away to the nearest roof. Soon he was running as fast as possible as if he could run from all of his fears. He ran past everything he had ever known and he thought, _Without Sasuke, are any of these silly memories even worth it?_

Naruto was the only one who remembered or acknowledged such an important date. He was the only one who felt the sorrow and pain of longing, especially on this day. There was no one else to console him, because he was the only one who still thought of the raven boy. Over the years longing and turned to cravings and Naruto had long since accepted the fact that he had let his only love to slip away from him.

Naruto soon collapsed far away from the village. He fell to his knees and held himself as an anguished sob tore from his throat. He began mouthing words he wished he could scream to the world. The blond began clawing at his skin and hair as if bugs were crawling over him.

"Go away, oh Kami please stop!" Naruto sobbed, "Make the pain stop!"

"_You sniveling child! Stop those damn tears and go back to the village! The Uchiha boy doesn't care and he won't come back! You can go get yourself killed over him but he's just gonna run away once you drag him back! Half the time you look for him you come back half dead and __**he's**__ the one who did it to you!"_

Kyuubi's words cut through Naruto and he knew that the demon was right. Naruto reached up to clear his eyes. A finger ran over each lid gently and caringly, but Naruto's hand was still only halfway to his face. Someone stood behind Naruto, pressing the demon vessel to a firm body. Naruto stiffened as his mind raced. He tried to turn but whoever was there kept him turned away.

Lips were pressed against his temple and a nose nuzzled his blond spikes. Naruto desperately wanted to turn to whoever was consoling him and either thank the person or kill them for such perverted actions.

"No more pain…," Came a quiet voice.

Naruto felt electricity spike through him at the voice. He turned his head to see raven locks and a pale cheek. Naruto felt his eyes spill over again and he pushed back into the body. A pale hand stroked his hair and the soft lips were pressed just behind Naruto's ear. Legs came to wrap around Naruto's which were still bent. Naruto wanted desperately to turn around and face the other or to say something but he was held in place and the only sounds that left his mouth were broken sobs.

"Shh… it's okay, quiet now," whispered the velvet voice.

The arms loosened and Naruto turned to face his savior. Dark obsidian eyes were drooped in sorrow, and the usual smirking lips were set in a deep frown. Dark raven colored hair framed a perfect, pale face. Naruto smiled a broken smile and wrapped his arms around the other boy hesitantly, as if it were just a mirage. The body was firm and warm and Naruto held tighter; not wanting to lose his savior.

"S-sasuke…" he whispered.

At that Sasuke instantly tightened his grip around Naruto and they were both holding each other desperately. Naruto grew hesitant again. Sasuke was being so emotional… so un-Sasuke like. Was it real? Naruto let go and he felt Sasuke stiffen. Naruto leaned back to look at Sasuke's porcelain face. It looked like Sasuke, and it felt like Sasuke.

"I-is it really you?" Naruto whispered as if in fear. His eyes searched desperately; some might say in a crazed way.

"Yeah Dobe, it is me," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled softly at the old insult. He didn't have to worry because there wasn't any venom in Sasuke's voice that said that he meant it anyway. As if to try and stave off his old friend's fears Sasuke pulled Naruto into a loving hug. Naruto tucked his face into Sasuke's shoulder and pulled the raven closer.

"Don't go, don't leave me alone," Naruto whispered, traces of pain in his voice. Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto pulled away to look at Sasuke, his face questioning what his voice soon said, "You won't go, will you?"

"Usuratonkatchi… Naruto…," Sasuke said before pushing their foreheads together. He grabbed Naruto's chin and looked into the deep blue eyes.

"Please don't lea…" Naruto began but he was cut of by Sasuke pushing their lips together.

Suddenly that was all that mattered. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and opened his mouth when he felt Sasuke's tongue trace the seam of his lips. Naruto let out a heated moan and pulled himself into Sasuke's lap. His knees hugged Sasuke's sides as he unintentionally ground down into Sasuke's groin. The raven bit Naruto's lip harshly as a groan slipped out.

"Don't tease, Dobe!" Sasuke growled. Naruto grinned, now THAT sounded like his prickly Teme!

"I'm not 12 anymore… I can take it. M'not exactly innocent anymore," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he pulled away angrily.

"What?! Who?" Sasuke hissed. It took Naruto a bit to realize his mistake.

"I said I'm not innocent anymore, Teme, not that I still don't have my innocence, I've been saving it," Naruto teased.

"Good," Sasuke harrumphed before going back down to kiss Naruto.

"Who said I was saving it for you? Sai pays a lot of attention to me, especially my dick," Naruto grinned, taking Sasuke's lower lip in his mouth.

"You talk way to fucking much Uzumaki, don't EVER mention that idiots name around me," Sasuke snarled before attacking the kitsune's neck.

Naruto let out a strangled moan, giving into the sensations. Oh Kami he wanted this more than he wanted to be Hokage. Naruto felt Sasuke push a callused hand up his shirt.

"Does Sai make you feel like this? Does he make you writhe and scream like I'm going to?" Sasuke whispered huskily, grinding his now hard erection into Naruto's ass.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to knead Naruto's erection.

"Yes, call my name my little Naru-Chan!" Sasuke growled as he ripped Naruto's shirt over his head with help from a very willing Naruto.

Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck, slowly going lower until he reached a hard nipple. He smirked and lowered his mouth onto the nub. He felt Naruto's breath hitch as his tongue began to circle it, then he bit down softly causing Naruto to push his chest against Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked and switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, if not a little harsher.

"D-Don't stop!" Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked, Naruto was definitely a virgin, he was this ready to cum and Sasuke hadn't even touched him.

"Lay down," Sasuke ordered.

The blond willingly complied. Sasuke hovered over him a bit before leaning down to kiss the boy's navel. Naruto could feel Sasuke kissing lower until he reached the edge of Naruto's pants. With a grin Sasuke grabbed the zipper in his teeth and brought it down. The first to go was Naruto's belt and katana, then went everything else. Soon Naruto lay naked as the day he was born for Sasuke's viewing pleasure. Sasuke felt himself harden even more (If that were possible) at the sight. Naruto had one hand thrown over his eyes, his mouth open and panting. His other hand was still tightly holding onto Sasuke's sleeve. His legs had spread slightly and the real prize sat between his perfectly tanned thighs. The cock was an angry red and longer than Sasuke had thought. He smirked once more before leaning down and laying a kiss on the mushroom head.

"AHH! Sasuke!" Naruto panted as he bucked his hips, desperate for contact.

Sasuke kissed the blond again, his tongue pushing into Naruto's mouth to explore the hot cavern. Naruto's tongue tried to dominate and push his back into Sasuke's mouth but Sasuke simply bit down on his when he tried.

"Now do you really want to be Seme Naruto-_**kun**_, do you want to dominate me?" Sasuke whispered huskily, "You'll have to fight for it, because I am so ready to sink into that little, tan ass of yours,"

"Please Sasuke, please," Naruto panted. He didn't think he could move anymore, which was up and which way was down anyway?

"Please what?" Sasuke purred.

"I-I don't care for now… just please!" Naruto demanded.

"I'll take that as a no," Sasuke smirked before going back down to kiss Naruto's waist.

He went lower; completely skipping the organ that he knew the blond wanted him to desperately touch. Sasuke kissed him a few times on each thigh before positioning his lips over the flaming red colored dick. Sasuke gave a tentative lick that sent shivers up Naruto's spine. Then with a malicious grin he engulfed the hard organ whole. Naruto let out a pleasured shriek as his penis disappeared between pink lips; hitting the back of Sasuke's throat.

"Oh Kami! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke chuckled, sending delicious vibrations through Naruto's whole body. Sasuke began to bob his head up and down. Naruto forced his head up to watch and was met with an abso-fucking-lutely delicious site. His dick was going in and out of Sasuke's mouth which had formed an O shape. The raven would stop every so often to swirl his tongue on the tip of his dick. What really got him was that Sasuke was staring straight into his eyes with such concentration Naruto was wondering if Sasuke even realized what he was doing anymore. Sasuke paused in his ministrations to fondle Naruto's balls and to press his tongue on the vein on the bottom of Naruto's dick.

"Oh fucking Kami!" Naruto shouted as he came. At that second all Naruto knew, saw, or remembered was hot white pleasure!

"Please, just call me Sasuke," Sasuke said before quickly engulfing Naruto's hard dick once more so he could capture Naruto's essence. Naruto didn't know what was more erotic, Sasuke swallowing his cum or what Sasuke had done to get Naruto to cum.

When Naruto came out of his euphoric high he saw Sasuke quickly stripping out of his shirt. Then he unzipped his pants letting them fall along with his shirt and katana. Sasuke grinned when he saw Naruto's intense gaze. He slowed down when he reached his boxers. He slowly lowered them his eyes locked with Naruto's. They caught on his manhood but with a insistent tug and a loud moan they fell to his ankles. The avenger gave Naruto a sultry smirk before crawling over and sitting down between Naruto's spread legs.

"Suck," Sasuke ordered, positioning three fingers at Naruto's lips. Naruto agreed eagerly awaiting what was to come. Sasuke groaned as Naruto wet his fingers. Kami what would that talented tongue do when it met 'other' limbs.

Sasuke pulled the fingers away and positioned them at Naruto's puckered hole. He wriggled a finger in tentatively into the awaiting hole. Naruto's breath hitched but Sasuke silenced him with a deep kiss. Trying to ignore Naruto's wince and pained groan, Sasuke put in one more finger. Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes and Sasuke bit his lip while searching for that spot.

"S-SASUKE! There, oh please again, Kami!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke grinned and attacked that spot that sent Naruto into spasms as he added a third finger. Soon Naruto was willingly riding Sasuke's fingers, gripping his shoulders. Sasuke was surprised when his little blond pushed him onto his back and continued.

"S-Stop Naruto…" Sasuke hissed. Naruto whined as Sasuke pulled his fingers away.

"Sa-a-asuke!" He whined.

"There are more things you can ride before you cum Naruto," Sasuke growled.

Naruto got the implications and without any further hinting he positioned himself over Sasuke's waiting erection. The manhood was turning a lovely shade of purple and was much wider than Naruto's. Without even trying to lube Sasuke up, he dropped down on his dick, groaning loudly. Sasuke moaned as his cock was eaten by a delicious ass. Naruto's movements were wild and a bit animalistic. Sasuke could swear he could see a red aura enveloping him slightly. He raised his hand and held Naruto's hips down.

"Slow… Slow down before you hurt yourself…" Sasuke panted.

The desperation in Naruto's eyes almost killed Sasuke. Despite that the Raven avenger lowered naruto onto his back before giving an experimental thrust. He began a quick rhythm of thrusts, not even going in all the way before pulling out.

"Damn it Sasuke I am not breakable! If you don't hurry up then I'll finish the job!" Naruto snarled.

"I offered Seme," Sasuke teased.

"I. Said. To. Go. Faster!" Naruto snarled, thrusting upwards with his hips.

Sasuke smirked and sped up, pushing in all the way before jerking out to the head. Naruto began a symphony of moans and strangled, broken versions of Sasuke's name. Sasuke grinned, only he could do this to HIS blond. The site made him go harder and faster. He thrusted with a desire that only Naruto could stave off. He needed this with complete desperation! He struck Naruto's prostate exactly and Naruto gave a pleasured shout. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could hold on any longer. He reach down and grabbed Naruto's dick, giving it wild pumps.

"Sasu… I'm cumming!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"M-me too koi!" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto almost didn't catch it, but he did. Sasuke had called him koi. It was those words that sent Naruto over the edge and into oblivion. He sprayed cum over his and Sasuke's chest. The Kyuubi-container's passage closed in on Sasuke's dick and the raven bit into Naruto's shoulder, marking him as Uchiha property. Sasuke felt his manhood explode with white pleasure into Naruto's hole.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted despite his mouth being occupied by tan skin.

"SASUKE!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself be filled with Sasuke's seed.

Sasuke stayed in that position for what seemed like years until he could catch his breath. Then he pulled out and lay beside Naruto, the hard earth scratching his shoulders. Naruto rolled over and snuggle into Sasuke's chest. He wished he could stay like that forever. Sasuke did too. Held tight by the one person who could make him beg, loose his control, scream for mercy, and bow in submission. Somehow they both knew it couldn't happen.

"You're not staying, are you?" Naruto questioned forlornly.

"I can't Naruto, I don't even know why I came here in the first place," Sasuke replied, then added, "But I'm glad I did.

"Why won't you come back? I could talk to Tsunade and… they wouldn't persecute you… Why won't you come home?" Naruto asked, freaking out slightly.

"This was never my home Naruto, it never had anything I needed to call it home," Sasuke answered calmly.

"What about me? I could make it your home… Come back to me," Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke looked away and said in a pained voice, "I wish I could… I made a promise Naruto. You of all people should understand that, it is your nindo. Itachi is dead, but… I made a terrible mistake. Naruto, I promised Itachi I would avenge him. I don't know when, soon, I will come back, But at that time I will destroy the village,"

"W-what! You can't Sasuke, it's the village! You were born there! Why do you have to…" Naruto shouted, struggling to move.

"It's complicated Naruto, please understand," Sasuke urged. Naruto stilled and went limp.

"I don't understand… but I guess I can't stop you, huh? It's the least I could do,"

"When time comes, leave the village, I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I'll be okay Sasuke, I'm a ninja. Besides, running away isn't my style," Naruto muttered.

"Why don't you come with me then," Sasuke offered, hope stirring in his gut.

"I can't do that Sasuke… I can't abandon the village. I won't stop you from leaving, but I will protect the village," Naruto said determinedly.

"Okay then, I won't stop you… but if it ever comes down to you and me…I don't think I could kill you," Sasuke admitted.

"Me neither…" Naruto choked.

Naruto didn't look at Sasuke as he stood up. He heard the sound of clothing being pulled on as Sasuke, too stood. Although they stood shoulder to shoulder they faced opposite directions; Naruto facing the east, toward the village and Sasuke facing the west. (Can anyone tell me why the directions are important?) Naruto began to walk way but stopped suddenly. He heard Sasuke's steps slow to a stop as well. The sound of a blade sliding slowly from it's hilt just a bit reached Naruto's ears and he smiled slightly but rested a hand on his too, just in case.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"Happy Birthday," Naruto whispered before walking away; hearing Sasuke's fading steps echo his.

'_Happy Birthday Sasuke, come back soon…_

**Temple- *sniffles again* I wish someone could draw me the part where Sasuke is kissing Naruto's temple and nuzzling his hair while tears are running down Naruto's face still. **

**Ember- That is kind of depressing isn't it?**

**Temple- yeah but cute**

**Ember- at least not all your words are monosyllabic anymore.**

**Temple- hn**

**Ember- Stop that!**

**Kenny- So should I make Temple make a second part about Naruto's birthday? I love writing Sasunaru… Ooh maybe Naruto can dominate!**

**Ember- Are you sure you're not gay?**

**Kenny-no I LOVE chicks, plus I have an ever faithful girlfriend. So peeps think about it should there be a part 2 in the future?**


End file.
